Electrical devices may be implemented with more than one circuit board. Right angle electrical connectors may be used to establish a conductive connection between circuit boards, as in coplanar and back-panel configurations, for example. Typically, the size and position of the right angle connector may limit the physical arrangement of circuit boards within the device.
In electrical devices where physical space is limited, it may be desirable to limit the height of the right angle connector. For example, in backplane applications within a fixed chassis, a smaller height may minimize the distance between circuit boards and ultimately increase the number of circuit boards included within the chassis.
Typically, the connector housing may be a component of the overall connector height. For example, the thickness and shape of the housing walls may, in part, define the connector height. Generally, the thickness and shape of the housing walls may provide physical guidance when mating electrical connectors. For example, the housing walls may be keyed to allow for mating in only one orientation.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector housing that minimizes connector height while still providing guidance for mating.